What Happens After Hours
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: Shizou is taking the late shift at the bar when an unexpected visitor shows up to play. Shizou expects to go for the kill yet again, but what he doesn't expect is to find Izaya in a bunny-maid costume, ready to do WHATEVER Shizou orders him to do... YAOI!DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA AT ALL.


A lot of things happen at night. When the sun sets, it's like it's a free-for-all, allowing anyone to do what they want, when they want. Criminals have their fun, lovers play around, and secrets come out. At two in the morning, the night was settled and fairly quiet. The wind howled as if mocking the city and only the lights spoke, dancing around the city like some kind of show. In the bar at the back end of town, it was just as quiet. The last drunk had just stumbled out of the open door, leaving a trail of three different alcohols on him.

Shizuo was behind the counter, cleaning up since he was the last of the shift, as always. He wiped off the counter like a good bartender always does and fixed the bottles on the counter. Outside of everyone else's mind, he was a decent guy-with a bad temper. But they didn't need to know that. He was lucky he was still even working despite his temper.

The dim bar lights made his blonde locks glow a light gold as if he had an innocent side to him. Even inside he wore his thin sunglasses that had a slight purple tint under the light. The butt of a cigarette was crunched between his teeth and left a little trace of ash on his black suit. He wore a white collar shirt, black button-up vest, and matching black silk pants. The fancy black bow tie cupped around his neck and completed the uniform, and frankly it made him look like a gentleman; very young, tall, and appropriate.

He was cleaning the inside of a glass when _that_ voice echoed into the bar.

"Shizuo-chan," the teasing voice lingered on the greeting, making it snap at Shizou's senses even harsher.

Izaya looked as smug as ever. Dark eyes narrowed just enough to get that teasing, hungry-animal gaze. Thin lips curved up just right into the perfect smirk. He had perfectly angled black locks that outlined his face, making him seem more dangerous than he was. He wore his usual jacket, dark black with the fur-lined hood, sleeves, and ends, giving him that thug, hoodlum look. Originally he wore a dark black T-shirt and jeans to look average and cocky, but today it was just the jacket, zipped up as if hiding. The tight look made him seem secretive and untrustworthy. Just the sight of him made Shizuo's senses on the very edge, hovering over the line of getting violent and losing his entire sanity all at once. Knowing this, Izaya's smirk grew wider and he chuckled devilishly under his arrogant mask.

"Still a washed-up ol' bartender, I see. Can't do something better with your life than serve people shitty drinks? That sure is pathetic. Well, then again, you aren't very much higher on that scale than that…"

He closed his eyes on the chuckle that followed and when he opened them, all he saw was a grey blur. Faster than a blink, he dodged the attack and watched the glass shatter against the wall behind him. The pieces clinked against the ground, breaking the silence that followed. Izaya looked over and found the blonde heaving and growling like some enraged bull. He only laughed more.

"Aw, you can't kill me yet. I haven't even shown you you're gift!"

"Get the fuck out!" Shizuo screamed.

"Hmmmm?" Izaya leaned forward a little, turning his head away from him a little, but his eyes still locked on him, giving him a teasing, mocking appearance. That's when Shizuo noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants? No, he was wearing something, but they weren't his usual jeans. They were smoother, like some pair of leggings. "But we still haven't played around yet! Frankly, I like playing with you, _Shizuo-chan_. You're so adorable when you're angry!"

Shizuo felt the heat rise to his face and he snapped. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a bottle of liquor from under the counter and he hurled it across the room. Izaya jumped clear out of the way with that smug look all over his face. Once it shattered on the wall, he wiped his finger over the running liquid off the wall and popped his finger in his mouth. Shizuo's body froze for a second as he watched Izaya suck on his own finger, eyes dead-locked on him. A wave of heat rolled down his body, tingling every inch of his skin with delight. Izaya laughed when he stopped and said, "You really do serve Shit-From-A-Bottle here."

Another bottle went flying at him which was an easier dodge than the one before it. "Stupid, bastard! I'll fucking kill you!"

Izaya hopped on top of one of the table against the back wall, his jacket flowing over his bare legs. "Such a hot-head, as always."

"Izaya," he growled viciously, "shut that fucking hole of yours!" His large hand wrapped around the closest beer dispenser handle, snapped it off without a single hint of struggling, and threw it like a spear.

Izaya dropped down on the table into the perfect sitting position as the handle struck the wall above him, penetrating it horizontally and sticking in the wall perfectly. He giggled with that obnoxious smirk on his face and didn't say anything. Just his expression was enough to piss the blonde off to no extent. Three beer bottles went flying from his hand like darts and shattered against the end of the table, the floor, and the wall near another table, all following the direction that Izaya moved to avoid from getting hit. Izaya only chuckled as he jumped from table to table with ease, listening to the glass rain down behind him.

Next to go was a handful of shot glasses, one soaring off every finger and landing like bombs across the room. Izaya had more fun with his dodging, spinning off the tops of the booths, hitting the floor, and pouncing away like an animal, glass shattering all around him. A large bottle came crashing down in front of him, making him screech to a halt near the front door from the explosion. On his jump back, the wind made its way up his jacket and Shizuo got a quick glimpse of something bright and…fluffy?

The confusion threw him off for a second and he was slow on seeing the loose tile that Izaya had picked up from one of the tables. He moved out of the way, practically laughing at the attack. Yet, his smile fell when he realized it was only a diversion from the real attack. He barely had time to react to the metal picture frame flying at him. He turned sharply, but the corner still nicked him in the head, sending him off balance, and he tripped over his own feet. He landed face first behind the bar counter and felt the blood roll down his face, hot and thick over his eye and down his cheek. He groaned agitatedly, his nerves eating away inside him until his whole body burned with fury. He snatched one of the thick, heavy wine bottles resting in a crate on the floor and jumped up, ready to crack that prick's head wide open with it. He was stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he spotted his target in a whole new perspective.

Izaya was perched perfectly at the opposite end of the bar counter smirking and looking smug like everything was completely normal. His jacket was removed, exposing the crude outfit underneath. A skin-tight black strapless dress as short as could be hugged his body tightly. It had white lining going down the V-neck collar, down the middle of the dress, and curved around to the front near the end of the dress, looking like a sewn in apron. A pair of black and white bunny ears rested on his head along with a white puff ball on the back of the dress like a tail. Little white cuffs were buttoned around his wrists and a black bowtie with a white collar much like Shizuo's was around his neck, making him look like some kind of bunny maid. Now that he could see, Shizuo saw he was wearing dark stockings with white ribbons on the top that stopped around his thighs. He had one leg hanging down the inside of the counter, dangling freely, and the other was bent up near his chest, giving Shizou the full view of what the tight clothing exposed.

Upon seeing him, Shizuo was struck motionless and the bottle slipped from his hand. He looked so…so…He couldn't name it. All he could figure out was that the sight made the heat he felt from "anger" had suddenly increased and he could no longer breathe correctly. The shattering echo snapped him back to reality and he pulled himself together.

Izaya chuckled and kicked his dangling leg back and forth. "What's wrong, Shizuo-chan? You look unhappy to see your very own maid. Or is it… that you're very '_happy_'?" His eyes darted to Shizuo's crotch, referring to the obvious.

The heat caused a pink blush to flow into his cheeks and made the bartender start to growl. He snatched the bare edge of one of the wooden shelves and tore it straight from the wall with a harsh crack! Izaya spun off the counter just in time as Shizuo crashed the wooden edge down, splitting the corner of the counter practically in half.

"You bastard!" Shizuo screamed, tossing the shelf like a mad man. "Get over here!" Once Izaya dodged it, Shizuo used one hand and swung his body over the counter.

"Aw, you can't order me around like that." Izaya put his back to him and bent over. Having a full view of the fluffy tail and lifting end of the dress, Shizuo watched him shake his ass like a little bunny at him with a soft chuckle. "You should be kinder to your maid."

Shizuo kicked his long leg up, aiming for the scrawny ass that he so desired to get his hands on, but Izaya jumped out of the way. When he faced the blonde, Shizuo took a swing at him with his large fist. Dodged left, then right just like he was fighting a child. The third punch he had to jump out of the way to avoid the upper-cut and Shizuo's fist painlessly pierced the wall. In the time he had, Izaya used a single hand to flip himself over the counter and landed easily inside. Shizuo was right behind him, practically flying over the broken wood. Izaya snatched a large bottle of booze as he ran by and jumped over the counter again like the bunny he was. Shizuo did the same, hurling the glass at him as he jumped over the counter as well. Izaya easily punched it away, the glass cracking on the impact and shattering on the ground.

Instead of running away again, Izaya quickly smashed the end of the bottle against the table behind him, breaking the end of the bottle into sharp, jagged edges. He dodged Shizuo's punch and pounced for his chest. Shizuo was able to jump back far enough to keep from getting punctured, but the glass ripped right through his vest and shirt. The torn cloth exposed his nice, lean chest all the way down to his enticing navel. Izaya stepped back, examining the sight and licked the end of the broken bottle teasingly. Shizuo groaned, ripped off his ruined vest, and hurled it onto the counter behind him.

Izaya jumped at him again, but Shizuo snatched his wrist and yanked him aside. He dropped the bottle and landed near the broken part of the counter. Izaya caught himself only to duck low to avoid the incoming punch. When Izaya dodged it, Shizuo grabbed the top of the stool and ripped it right out of the ground with one easy tug. He shoved it at Izaya from such a close distance that he barely had time to move. The stool the crashed into the wall, splintering the wood and shattering the bottle on the nearby shelves. The impact was so close that Izaya hardly missed it and in the process stumbled over his own feet. He hit the ground before Shizuo and was as vulnerable as he would ever be.

Shizuo quickly snatched him by the white collar of the dress he had on and picked him right off his feet. Izaya grunted as he was slammed into the nearest wall and pinned up high, the dress rising higher on his body. "Why the **fuck** are you dressed like that?" He screamed.

Izaya only chuckled. "What? You don't like your gift?" Shizuo was tense and shaking with frustration when he felt it. A bump from something rough came between his legs. When he looked down, he found Izaya's stocking-covered knee nudging its lewd way into his crotch. He blushed immediately and his body winced when the touch sent him a flicker of pleasure. Izaya cocked his head back with that smart-ass grin and a hungry look in his eyes, and let out a quiet laugh. With his body tight and rubbing against Shizuo's, he bit his lower lip sexily and said almost in a whisper, "I thought you'd like something like this."

For a minute all Shizuo could do was stand there, holding the man he thought he hated-who was dressed as a bunny maid-against the wall. His head was spinning so fast he couldn't keep up with his thoughts. His body was on fire, every part of him inside and out flaming intensely. He strangely felt the sure sense of arousal rising up inside him from the constant rubbing against his crotch and he was so pissed off that he didn't know what to do anymore. He looked over Izaya once again, the slutty dress and arousing presence was making his blood boil. Like any animal, his instincts took over; he was now the lion and Izaya was his helpless prey.

Izaya lost his breath when he was yanked away from the wall. He felt his feet get pulled away from the ground, gravity dragging him away from the floor, and soon the harsh wood of the counter collided with his back. The pain tingled down his back as he was hauled up on the counter, completely laying down upon it. He felt the fake ears almost fall off his head, but at the moment it wasn't important. He expected a punch, a stab, getting hit with some blunt object that no human should not be able to lift -nevertheless throw- but it never came. When he opened his eyes, Shizuo was hovering over him, kneeling on the counter and using a stool for balance. In the next instant, Shizuo pinned down his shoulders into the wood _and kissed him_.

Izaya froze immediately. His instinct was to push him away so his hands hit his shoulders, trying to push him off. Yet, Shizuo snatched both his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. His other hand snatched Izaya's face and tilted it back, kissing him harder. Their lips separated for a second and Izaya took the second to gasp and get a breath back. As soon as he did, Shizuo dove back in, shoving his tongue down Izaya's throat and kissing him deeper. Izaya grunted and clenched his eyes shut tight, but he couldn't avoid it. The way Shizuo's tongue roughly explored his mouth and raped every inch of it was making his body shudder. Multiple shivers came from every kiss and soon he found himself kissing back.

Shizuo's hand drifted away from his face, but Izaya hardly noticed. He was caught up in the tight kisses that were forced upon him. He could feel something on his wrists, but his mind shook it off. Instead he was drowning in the sweetness of the kiss, the pleasure washing over him and numbing everything else in his mind. He started moving his head into the kisses and attacking Shizuo's mouth with his own tongue, sucking and nibbling to make the kiss hotter. Soon they were in a fierce make-out session, kissing harder and faster than before and quickly losing control. Shizuo's hand returned to his face, cupping it gently as he kissed him deeper and stole his breath. His other hand, however, landed firmly between Izaya's legs, making him jump and groan in response.

They finally pulled away, their minds slowly coming back to reality. Shizuo held himself up over the dark-haired fiend with a sharp, intense gaze that seemed so hungry that Izaya was surprised he hadn't been eaten alive yet. He went to move, but something caught him still. His hands were stuck together and it wasn't until he rolled his head back that he saw they tied up. During the kiss, Shizuo had used the shredded ends of his vest to tie them together right around the cuffs of his outfit, making him utterly powerless.

Izaya went to protest, but only grunted when the large hand gripped him again tight below, sending such a shock of pure pleasure through his body that he jumped. Before he could pull his head back down, Shizuo clamped his teeth around his throat like a predator would to its prey and left a fresh mark on him. "Sh-Shizuo!" His voice trembled as tight kisses went rolling down his neck to his collar bone. "Wh-What are y-you…"

Shizuo met his gaze and said almost like a threat, "You wanted to be my pet so badly. Fine. Now you're mine." Izaya let out a strange noise that surprised even himself when Shizuo's grip tightened on his crotch. "And you're going to obey every command I give you."

Izaya struggled, but couldn't get anyway; he was completely trapped under him upon the bar counter. He pulled both hands down to shove him away, sit up, _do something_, but Shizuo easily shoved one forearm down into the wood and he was stuck. "Th-This isn't funny!" He snapped, watching Shizuo who was starting to play with the ears that had fallen off during the kiss.

"I'm not joking," Shizuo clarified with a blunt tone and slipped the ears back on Izaya's head.

Izaya felt the heat in his face triple from what it was before, throbbing in his cheeks until his whole face was on fire. "T-Take this off!" He stuttered, pulling up his hands a little.

Shizuo smirked and almost laughed. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed his hands and stretched the cloth a little. "This is a simple knot. One tug and it'll come off." Izaya flinched and was taken back when Shizuo kissed him again, engulfing his lips with his own until he stole all of his breath. His whole body went as light as the air and he was falling into the kiss, incapable of denying it in any way. When he pulled away, Izaya was dazed and panting harder than before. Shizuo leaned down to his ear and whispered in a husky voice, "Since it's still on, that means it actually turns you on to be tied up and played with… doesn't it?"

Izaya turned back with narrowed eyes, ready to fight back. "I-It doesn-Ahh!" His body jerked back when Shizuo's hand returned to his crotch, gripping it so tight that he almost came. He began to play with him, rubbing him tightly and pinching the tip through the clothing to make him gasp.

"Liar," Shizuo said and tilted Izaya's head back so he could attack his neck again. "You were the one who went and dressed up like this for me, so you actually like this kinky shit. Just admit it."

Izaya choked on a moan, holding back his voice in the fear of coming, and tried to catch his breath. He was beginning to lose his mind. The bites on his throat were making his nerves jump, the fingers wrapped around and nudging his fresh stiffy were making him hornier than a wild animal, his hands being tied up made him feel like a toy, and just thinking about it turned him so bad that the moan soon escaped from his lips. What scared him the most was that he was _enjoying_ it. The more Shizuo touched him, the hotter his body got, the more his body craved it, and the lewder his body reacted. He was even opening his legs wider for every move Shizuo was making.

His glossy eyes turned sharply to Shizuo who was pulling away from his neck. Izaya quickly wrapped his tied hands around Shizuo's neck and yanked his head down. Shizuo was struck still when Izaya crashed their lips together. Of course, he jumped into the kiss, but Izaya took the lead. He shoved his tongue in Shizuo's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip. A shiver of delight when rippling through Shizuo and before he knew it he was 'standing at attention' down below. He shoved Izaya down into the wood, kissing him harder, stealing his breath. They grabbed at each other tightly and Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, squeezing tighter and pulling the blonde closer with every arousing shock.

As hot as it got, things seemed to slow down for a moment. The kisses turned passionate and their tight grips softened a little. Their heads turned with the kisses, making them sweeter and more pleasant, and they held each other close in a luring way. Such a strong desire boiled up in them that it was past the point of control. Izaya quickly tore off the vest, freeing himself from the grip and cupped Shizuo's face as they kissed deeper. Their bodies grinded, hands groped everywhere, and tongues fought until one gave away to the pleasure. Shizuo was tugged down and he didn't fight it when Izaya flipped positions with him, mounting himself on top of him the best he could on the narrow counter. He crouched over him sexily and enticingly until Shizuo yanked his head down and kissed him hard and tight. Though every muscle in his body went weak, Izaya still picked up his knee until it once again nudged between Shizuo's legs. The blonde grunted into the kiss, but didn't stop. Izaya ripped the torn shirt open and ran his hands tightly down Shizuo's chest. The sharp abs and firm pecks turned him on more than he expected. He flinched into the kisses and lost his place when his hips bucked back slightly. Seeing his opportunity, Shizuo yanked up his dress and snatched his crotch.

"Ahh!" Izaya cried and tried to yank back, but Shizuo yanked him back by the dress collar and held him close above him.

"You can't run away now," he said in a low, ravishing whisper that sent a chill rolling over Izaya's hot body.

His large hand squeezed him tight at the tip, making a shock of pure pleasure run through him like electricity. It heightened his senses and made a hot knot form deep in his gut. If he didn't stop soon, he would be the first to come. Just like everything else between them, it became a contest to see who could hold out longer. He shoved down his arm and before he could protest, Izaya dove for his neck, clamping his teeth around his throat in an arousing bite. Shizuo lost his grip and became the underling when Izaya held down his arms at his sides. Of course he could break the grip with a simple shove, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to see what this bunny could do.

Izaya planted kisses down his throat and along his collar bone. From there on he ran his tongue down his chest, the pleasure whipping at Shizuo harder than he could take. At the same time, he grinded his knee into his crotch until he had Shizuo grunting and slightly panting. He moved lowered down his body, following where his hands had been and groping every inch he could of the sexy, golden skin. Shizuo settled into the feeling of the thin lips leaving traces all over his body and was surprised when they ended at his navel. When he looked to Izaya again, under the bunny ears he watched him bite the zipper of his pants between his teeth and pull it down until he was fully exposed.

It was completely arousing to watch the mouth he usually tried to shut up with all his might lower down to his boner. Izaya's tongue rolled over the tip and he smiled when the blonde winced. Once he noticed, Shizuo snapped, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Oh, shut up," Izaya said with tease. "Admit it," he licked it again and listened to the horny grunt with satisfaction, "it feels good."

"I'm giving the orders here," Shizuo hissed and sat up on his elbows. "And I order you to stop talking and suck."

Izaya gave him a blank stare, then closed his eyes and nipped at the tip, making Shizuo's whole body jump. He nibbled his teeth lightly around the edge of his boner, sending small, powerful ripples of pleasure through every inch of his body. Soon he took the whole thing in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could to please his master. He ran his tongue up and down the sides, hardening him up like a rock, and going slow to tease him. He started to bob his head and slowly gain speed until Shizuo was on the edge of his peak, about to blow until Izaya suddenly went slow again-just for spite.

Shizuo growled deeply when he felt Izaya smirk against him. He wasn't the one dressed up as a maid-he wasn't going to become the toy. He sat up completely, making Izaya shrink up so his body still fit on the counter. As a result, his rear-end went up as well. Shizuo pulled up the cotton tail and ran his cold fingers across his entrance. Izaya flinched immediately, about to pull away until Shizuo put a hand on his head, minding the bunny ears.

"If you stop, I'll kill you." The blonde said tightly.

Izaya tried to pull his hips away from him, but if he did that he would fall off the counter and if that happened he would have to face the wrath of a pissed off, turned on Shizou-which was ten times more worse than the original pissed off Shizou. Instead he sucked harder, trying to maybe throw the blonde off so he would win the battle by making him come first.

Of course Shizuo moaned between gritted teeth and even opened his legs a little wider over the counter so Izaya had more room, but he refused to lose. He rubbed two large fingers over his exposed hole, making him shudder under him. He pressed them tighter and he even grunted onto his boner, causing Shizuo to leak slightly from the hot, thrilling feeling. As a result, he quickly shoved a finger Izaya's entrance. The bunny-maid jolted enough to choke himself on the stiffy and had to pull away to moan. He shuddered and went weak instantly, his whole body trembling with delight. He went to argue, but Shizuo only shoved his fingers in deeper, rubbing the cold touch against his prostate enough to make him come.

"Do-Don't! Sh-Shizoooh!" His body tightened up as the hot feeling in his gut burst into a wild orgasm, spilling the thick white liquid over the counter faster than he could realize. He went limp when he finished, panting harshly and falling onto Shizuo's lap entirely defeated.

"Enough," Shizuo snapped. He removed his fingers, then yanked Izaya's head up from his lap. Meeting his horny, teary eyes, he ordered, "Bend over the counter."

Izaya, already half-fallen off the counter, slipped down to his shaky legs reached the floor. Shizuo jumped off and got behind him as Izaya shyly lifted the ends of his dress up over his back. Shizuo grabbed his waist while he bent seductively and irresistibly over the messy counter. He chuckled once he felt Izaya tighten up in front of him. "Relax, my little rabbit," he said as he bent over him slightly. "I _might_ go easy on you."

Izaya turned his head back, mouth open to cuss at him from embarrassment. Yet, at the same moment Shizuo thrusted himself inside, stretching his hole open farther than it could take. Izaya cried out sexily, his voice cracking on his moan, and clawed at the counter edge. It was tight and constricting inside, and so hot he thought he would melt on contact. The pressure was so intense it brought tears to Izaya's eyes, but on the first vigorous thrust not only did the pain pinch at his nerves but the pleasure shot straight through him. He moaned so hard it echoed around the bar and he had to gasp to get his breath back. The deep thrusts slowly but surely numbed the pain, the pleasure heating up so much that it conquered the rest of his body. Soon he was bouncing with the thrusts and crying out over and over.

Shizuo thrusted hard and fast, going deep and rushing in and out of him like some kind of animal. He hovered over his back and thrusted so deep that he hit the sweet spot inside Izaya. He threw his back so hard that the ears fell off and he let out the horniest moan Shizuo ever heard. His entire body trembled and he even chipped off some of the counter in his fingers. Shizuo chuckled and held his waist closer to him, pressing against the spot once again and watching Izaya gasp so deep it burned the bottom of his lungs. The pleasure was so incredible that Izaya started to bounce his hips against Shizuo and thrusts, doubling the feeling and excitement until it was almost unbearable.

In response, Shizuo went faster till Izaya was rocking and panting under him. He picked up Izaya's leg and spread it onto one of the nearby stools, opening his legs wider and going in even deeper. He was now thrusting so hard, Izaya felt it rippling through his bones. He moaned harder and clung to the counter tighter.

"Sh-Shizo-ahh! Not-Not so fa-ahh! Ha! Fast! Sl-Slow down! Ooh!" He begged in his cries.

"No," Shizuo said bluntly and laid down on his back.

Izaya looked back desperately, looking as lewd and arousing as ever. "B-but-"

"I thought I was the master here." Shizuo hissed, then bit down sharply on his shoulder, leaving a fresh mark on his pale, smooth skin. "And you're the pet. Which means I'm in charge."

He then pulled out to the tip, catching Izaya by surprise. He held down his shoulders as he thrusted back in, squeezing in him so tight and fast that it brought Izaya to his climax. He cried out sexily as he was about to burst, "S-Shizuo-chan!" Shizuo thrusted hard once more then held himself inside as he came hard and fast from the pleasure.

As fast as it had started, it ended and they both fell limp. The night took over a little and let the boys relax. Izaya was laying on the counter and covered with Shizuo's vest. Shizou stood by him, leaning on the counter with a cigarette in his mouth. Scowling, Izaya sat looking up at the ceiling, playing with a large piece of glass, watching it gleam in the light.

"You could've gone easier on me." He muttered.

Shizuo scoffed and blew out a puff of smoke to the ceiling. "Oh, please. It's your fault for starting it."

Izaya sat up and pointed the glass at him as if to threaten him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, something caught his eye that stopped them both. In the doorway stood Kida, eyes wide and jaw open wide, entirely shocked and speechless. The overwhelmed expression and major blush going on his cheeks was proof enough to show that he saw **everything**. Izaya blushed insanely from embarrassment, but before he could speak or Kida could move, there was a _crack_ and a stool went flying for the doorway. Kida was running out of the way to avoid from getting hit while the loud scream echoed through practically the whole town.

"Get the fuck out!"

**XD Dedicated to DavistheRavemaster (Cam). Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think x)**


End file.
